RWBY: Escarlate (Weiss x Male Reader)
by FROSTersAR
Summary: It has been years since an unknown organization piqued an interest in professor Ozpin's idea, training young students to become hunters and huntresses for the sake of remnant. And after the years of observing, they finally sent out letter to Beacon. A request of affiliating their students with his and learn or share new things between two institutions.
1. Important Notice!

Before you - we - start this story, I just want to clear things out and name out some of the copy rights and etcetera.

1\. I do not own RWBY, Just the additional characters, plots and scenarios.

2\. The Enchantments and spells of the story goes to the rights of _Shall we date: Wizardess heart,_ but some of the spells are going to be made up by Me.

3\. I am not - as you all know - a professional writer, I just do this for fun and pour out some of my imaginative mind. Please don't criticize, your additional help will be much more appreciated.

4\. Updates and Poll's will be posted in one of the following accounts/sites:

DeviantArt: FROSTersAR

Wattped: FROSTersAR

5\. Ships or character pairings will be voted by you, lovely readers, but until I announce or release poll's of who will you be paired to or who will be paired with who.

6\. Procrastination is at its best, So I maybe slow on updating the story but don't worry, when I get my hands on the computer or other devices, I write down the half of the chapter.

7\. I am still a student, I do still study about grammars and vocabularies so please be easy on me.

8\. Announcement in this story is really important, it is because I check up on you if the story is still alright or asks some questions, or maybe like asks names if ever I add new characters and etcetera.

9\. Just like in my bio at , I like my story - my characters - to have a serene ending, so if it's not, it's not the ending.

10\. And last but not the least, Enjoy the story and Welcome to Escarlate.


	2. Chapter 1: Letter from Escarlate

The sun freely beamed down the window, speckled dust floating in the stagnant air making the rays of sun more appearing in the silent room. A tall slim silhouette stand before the window. A man, tousled gray hair, stand tall in a confidently manner, faced outside the window.

He wears unzipped black suit, over it was a buttoned up vest and a green undershirt. Long dark green pants covering his lower limbs and feet resting comfortably in black shoes. Dark green scarf tied around his neck with the end tucked neatly inside with a small, purple cross pinned in the middle of it.

A letter on his hand. His small brown orbs moving from left to right, carefully reading every sentences in the letter as it was a request by an unknown school that is surprisingly located deep of the forest Forever fall.

 _"..We here by form a requests for affiliating our students together, and learn new things from both organizations..._

... _Thank for your time on reading this letter, We will be expecting your decision, and still be civilized on the Answer._

 _Sincerely, Osmond of Escarlate._

As his sight lands on the last word, He shift his index finger above the letter and fold it half with one hand. With a cane in the other. He swiftly turned to his heels and walk towards his seat, making himself comfortable as he gently puts down the letter to the transparent long curved table facing him. Meanwhile the door burst open, clicking of heels begin echoing the silent room as it rapidly land on the clear floor above a giant mechanics of the tower .

A woman, her blonde hair tied back neatly to a bun with still some curl hanging down from the side of her face. She wears a white long sleeved suit, Her lower body consist of black business skirt with brown buttons lining vertically in front, holding it together, her tattered black cape, with its inside is purple, swayed from behind as she trudges towards the table occupied by Ozpin.

Ozpin peeked above his small, shaded spectacle and watch Glynda walk towards him, with her green eyes staring back at him through her oval shaped glasses.

"Ah, Good. You're here." The headmaster says, wrapping his knuckles on the handle of the mug and taking a sip of the coffee in it.

"You have requested me?"

"I want you to send a bullhead to the forever fall and have two teams Welcome some... unusual students."

"If I may ask, why?" Glynda asks, curiosity building up inside of her.

Ozpin jots his chin forward, with his eyes glues down on a paper sitting neatly on his desk, sending Gynda's eyes down and notice it. Giving her a chance to be able to find an answer to her question. She Extends her arm in a one swift movement and grabs the letter from the desk. She unfolds the brown, with a distinct red hue paper, and inspect the well dexterous handwriting. It was caught her by surprise that some people still stick to a proper communication like writing, rather than sending Beacon a mail using the current technology. She knew that these people thought about this deliberately, aware of key loggers that might read this request and expose their secluded organization. She guaranteed Ozpin had the same reaction.

Questions filled inside Glynda's head. Who are these people?, What are they planning to do?, Why do we need our help?. It swirled around her mind. But carefully picked the few amount to ask why.

"Why would they send their students here at beacon?, And the initiation has already been done we ca-"

"I think it has already been decided by the other side, that those top students they're sending are already a team" Ozpin interrupts, bringing the mug under his lips "And besides they will already be giving back the favor that we will give, its a win win situation" He finished, taking a sip on his coffee.

"Why did you agree on these..request they've sent"

"Sure our students knows how to work together as a team" Ozpin pushed back his chair and slowly walk back towards the window, with his cane mimicking the fall of his foot in each of the step he made "But as a team, they should be able to know what's deep inside each other, what molded their team mate to be what they are" Ozpin stared out of the window, the sun beaming down casted some shadows on his face "And that's what lacks our students..Knowing each others significance, and that is why I agreed on them, and in return, We will teach 'those' students what is team work"

Glynda only replied with a nod, but a part of her thinks that it might not be a good idea in this situation, when the students are already making themselves comfortable on their schedules and other stuffs. But all she would have to do is to trust Ozpins judgment. And that maybe it will work out.

"Very well. I trust your decisions on this" Glynda agreed, sliding back the paper down the table "Now the only thing left to do is the team, any suggestions on who will they be?"

A slight grin crawled out on Ozpin's lips, already looking at the two team he will be sending. He watch them walk together, that look very much like having fun with each other. Consisting a very renowned fighter and a very young girl with potential.

"I do actually.."

* * *

"So guys!, any suggestion on what're we going to do next?" A energetic young silver eyed girl asks. She wears a black blouse, a black waist cincher with red lacing, A red skirt with trimmings completed by a red hooded cloak that crossed shaped pins that hold it on her shirt at her shoulder. Around her waist is a belt which hold cartridges in each individual hoops. She spun around as she walks, carefully taking back steps so she won't fall, She eyes her company for a moment waiting for their answer.

"Even if we knew, we aren't going to wait for someone to ask" A girl, dressed primarily in light blue with white responds. She wears a pale blue jacket, under it is a similarly colored knee cut dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of her dress. The inside of the jacket is red and the sleeves turn blue as they get closer to her wrists. The back of her jacket displays their family crest which bears a resemblance of a snowflake. She rolled her eyes and looked away, waving her long white hair, pulled back into a off-centered pony tail.

This wasn't been unheard by a dark blue eyed teenager with a messy blonde hair. He slides suavely besides Weiss and nudges her softly on the arm "You know, Weiss. You can always come to me whenever you have nothing much else to do" He suggests, giving Weiss a wink and slide back besides his team.

"You wish, Jaune. Coming to you will be the last thing I'll ever do" Weiss hisses.

"Look like vomit boys move still isn't going to work" A girl with blonde hair teases.

Aside from her long yellow hair that flows down behind her back. She wears a tan vest with gold pipping, below it is a yellow low cut crop-top with a black crest that resembles a burning heart. In the lower side is a black shorts under a belt that clings to her waist. Over the short shorts but under the belt is a white asymmetrical back skirt. A brown knee-high platform boots that appear to be made of leather, with orange socks of different lengths. She wears fingerless black gloves underneath her weapons, which resemble two yellow mechanized gauntlets with a black design.

"Hey!, stop calling me vomit boy" Jaune whines, slouching his shoulders and head dropping down as he trails from the back of the group with a deflated look.

Ruby slid over to Jaune's side and gives him a pat in the back "Cheer up, Jaune. You still have a whole year to sweep Weiss up off her feet" Ruby smiles, giving Jaune a supporting push "Unless, she still says no after the whole year"

Jaune lifts his head up followed by his index finger. He opens his mouth with the side of it twitching and his eye lid lowers "Geez Ruby, that really helps" Jaune says with a sarcastic tone, Ruby did give him a slight push, but at the last part sent his confidence fall off the edge.

Ruby's eyes wondered to their surroundings, then snaps to his friends. She notice something a bit odd, A vacant spaces that most of Jaune's team were. "Uhh.. Jaune, where's your team?" She asked, scratching the top of her head. She was sure the three were there before.

"What do you mean where?, they're ri-"Before Jaune could even finish his words, He shifts his sight only to be greeted none of his team "-right... here a while ago?.., Where did the go?" He asks the same thing.

"Ahem.." They all turn around hearing something behind.

A cold chill zipped up their spine as they see a familiar figure that they expect not to be able to see in their weekend. Glynda stood there, hands crossed against her chest, her crop in her rolled hand. Ruby and the others notice something move behind their professor and look over to see their three missing friends with an awkward smile on their faces. Glynda glared at Ruby and the rest and trails towards them with the three following her behind.

"I've called you all numerous of times, yet again only a few had managed to be alerted enough to hear a presence coming nearby" Glynda lectures stopping in front of the group "As a Hunters and Huntresses, in training. always remember that not all times you're invulnerable, Stay on guard" Glynda finishes, moving her eyes to one after another, making sure she carved it deep within the students heads.

"Yes ma'am!" They all choired, nodding their head vigorously in agreement at their professor.

The three joined back with their friends and regroup with their teams creating a two individuals. Team RWBY and JNPR stood all together, chest out and head high confidently in front of their Professor. Glynda stood there, looking intently at the two teams. She cannot help but to have second thoughts about Ozpin's idea. Glynda knew to herself that these teams in front of her is quite remarkable in their combats. But removing something they use on it in their given missions, they wont last a second within the deep ends of forever fall. Railing up a courage, Glynda sighed. No matter how much she wanted to protest in this idea, she have to trust Ozpin.

"I might as well start on what business I'm here for" Glynda starts glaring at the teams through her oval glasses "I'll be giving you all a special mission, when I mean special, no ones would suppose to know it"

Despite of her low serious tone, a black with a hint of red colored hair girl can't help the usual feeling building up inside of her. Ruby jumps, closing her eyes both fists in the air, giggling in excitement. The rest of the team as well as Glynda caught off guard by her sudden outburst. Glynda cleared her throat, snatching away Ruby's episode. Ruby opened her eyes to see all staring at her with wide eyes. She pulled her hands back to her sides, blood pumped up to her cheeks. She clasped her hands behind her back and scratch the tip of her shoe to the ground.

"Hehe..Sorry about that.." Ruby giggled awkwardly and scratch the back of her neck.

Glynda sink in her head, placing her index finger and thumb on either sides of the bridge of her nose and shook her head slowly in disappointment. Weiss buried her face in her palm in frustration and Yang gave her sister a deep chuckle.

Glynda raised back her head "Come with me, I'll explain it along the way " she orders before turning around and begins to walk with the two teams behind, and a mortified little scythe wielder.

* * *

"You mean we look for some unspecified persons deep within the forest without our weapons?!" Weiss shrieks as she watch their weapons flew inside the bullhead using Glynda's telekinesis.

Red. That's what they all see within their area. Just in a few hours of ride they finally arrived at their destination. The teams stood outside the bullhead, numerous red leaves cast down from their foliages, and fall to the similarly red grass all around the forest.

Glynda stands in the bullheads entrance, waving her hand from front to the back "Do I have to repeat to twice Ms. Schnee?, I expected more from you" Glynda jots her long crop, throwing down the their weapons deep inside the vehicle.

"But we won't even last an hour here without it" Weiss pressed two fingers on her temples.

"I won't even last a half of it here" Jaune commented from behind.

"Uh.. excuse me Professor Goodwitch, you didn't tell us that this is going to be a suicide mission, we could of decline" Ruby added.

Glynda let out a deep sigh "Students, this mission is very important for beacon and I promise you all, this isn't going to be your last" Glynda assure, crossing her arms in front of her chest "I wish you all a good luck" Without any other word, the metal door lift up.

The team stare at Glynda until the door is fully closed, covering her behind the metal door. The bullhead soared up in the air, high enough to avoid the trees and speeds away. Leaving them weaponless in the middle of the beautiful red forest, forever fall, with Grimms that can jump from behind the bushes attack them in any moment.

"Now what?" Jaune asks, looking at the team.

"Well you heard Ms. Goodwitch, let's go find those...people" Yang utters, with one eye squinting after saying the last part.

"But how?, without our weapons Grimms makes accomplishing this mission impossible" Weiss interjects as she shook her head "and to add it all up, no pictures, addresses and not even a description what these people we're trying to find looks"

"We don't have to worry about Grimms, She only said to find them and get out of the forest so that's we'll do" A low mellow voice joined in.

A girl with amber eyes steps forward. She has a long wavy black her with few baby hair falling down below her brows. Her upward tilted feline-like eyes is complemented by a purple eye shadow. She wears a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white sleeveless undershirt that exposes part of her midriff with white shorts that may be connected to her shirt, although it is partly obscured by the vest. Her shorts have a zipper on the front of each leg. She also wears a detached scarf-like collar around her neck. Down to her feet she wears black low-heeled boots and stockings that start off black at her hips, but gradually fade to purple as they near her shoes. On her arms she have a detachable black sleeve with a white band on the left, black ribbons on her both hands. Finally finishing her look, she has a black ribbon tied on top of her head.

"Blake's right, lets not fight Grimms and just find those people and get out of here a fast as possible" a girl with red waist length ponytail hair spoke up.

Tall and quite muscular than the other girls. Her vivid green eyes bore right into your soul as you look deep into it. Her upper body consists of two layer garments, The top layer was a light-brown, strapless top split divided vertically with some bronze patterns, The bottom layer is a low bronze V-neck. wore an elastic, black, A-line miniskirt and a brown above elbow gloves on both arms. She wore a red ankle-length drapery that appeared to be wrapped around her skirt. She also sported a large bronze gorget around her neck, and a bronze bracelet on the upper half of her left arm. Finishing it off is a bronze circular head piece, above her ear and behind her medium cut bangs.

"Well then, it's settled. Let's go team!" Ruby shouts and waves her arms in signal, with amount of excitement in her voice.

The two teams starts their quests, and begins to walk deep into the forest.

Orange rays escaped through the gaps of the trees, shadowing solid figures extending down the path. The sun crawled slowly down the horizon, beaming a dim orange light to the Magenta hued sky. Fluffy clouds soared up the sky, giving so much beauty to the color.

"Ugh..Are we there yet?" Jaune whines, dragging his feet hardly enough avoiding himself to fall flat onto the ground.

Weiss twists her head and shoots a glare at Jaune "Stop whining, We aren't even sure if we ever made any progress"

"We've been walking here for hours, haven't even we made just a tiny bit?" Jaune replies straightening up and jogs forward, catching up besides Phyrra.

"I repeat, Jaune. We aren't sure"

"Stop it you two" Phyrra joins in, silencing the two.

"Thank you, Phyrra. I've been wanting someone to do that" Yang says, removing her plugged fingers out from her ears.

An unnoticed small smile form on Blake's lips as she peek at the edge of her eyes, looking at the four behind her. Somehow she find it amusing being with these kind of people around her, at first, she just planned on graduating being a huntress and leave beacon to prove that Faunuses aren't that bad as human think they are. But now, she didn't even imagine of this new found friendship she'll make, even though having a peculiar first impressions.

Blake's eyes shifts In front of her and lands on a quiet red hooded figure. She quickly paced up her strides and catch up on their team leader.

"You alright Ruby?, you're unusually quiet" Blake asks, snapping Ruby from her daze.

"No... just a little bit... No I mean..ughh.." Ruby's shoulder slouches down and she let out a deep sigh "It's just that.. I treat my weapon like a partner, without it with me, especially here in our Mission makes me feel a little...frail?" Ruby squints her eyes, unsure of the last word she said as she refers it to the feeling she's getting.

Blake nodded in comprehension, finally understanding what made Ruby quiet all of a sudden. Knowing Ruby to be carefree and be like a charged child on little things, seeing her dispirited won't be unnoticed.

The team hiked along the trail, crouching and avoiding some thorns and branches as they come across upon leafy tall bushes. Finally across it, the teams hauls, and stood straight in the forest clearing and scanned the area around them. Not being able to notice the time. from afar, the sun dims down as it already sinks down from the horizon, dark purple hues already starts breaking into the atmosphere and the lonely clouds are slowly being accompanied by luminous little points of light up the sky. The group find themselves in the middle of the field, surrounded by trees all around them. Darkness already crawling to the depths within it.

"Great its already night time, Just great" Jaune says, slapping his palm on his forehead.

"You know, if a had my weapon here, I could've already sealed you lips with ice, so be quite " Weiss warns, her light blue orbs rapidly rolling as she scrutinize their area along with the others.

"Yep, we're lost" Yang states nonchalantly, lifting her arms and clasp her hands behind her head.

"How about we camp here for the night?" Phyrra proposes looking at them and waits for their answers.

"Good idea, We'll just continue the search tomorrow morning" Ruby adds, nodding her head at Phyrra's suggestion.

Yang and Blake looks at each other "Well, we're tired of the long walk after all" Yang says and Blake chins jots down to a nod.

"U-uh.. G-guys.. Th-that won't b-be a g-reat idea" Jaune stuttered, getting their attention.

"What is it again, Jaune?!" Weiss says, mid raising her voice as she shoot a glare.

Jaune staggered, reluctantly raising his shaking hand and points to a direction. All eyes turned to follow Jaunes finger. All shudders, sweat breaks upon their skins, cold sweat rolling down to their backs. In between two large trees, behind the dark, they stare at the two large orbs that is glaring right back at them. The figure moves forward, bathing itself at the moonlight. Large, bear-like creature. Black fur, white sharp bony spikes lining up in its back and arms, long sharp claws that can shred one person in just one swing, all round its face, is a white bone-like mask, in the middle is a red circle, with three red lines going down to its eyes and to its back. The creature slowly parted its mouth, showing it sharp large fangs.

"I don't wanna die yet!" Jaune cried, backing up in sync with the others.

"Just shut up, you're not helping" Weiss scolds.

The Ursa pushed its hands and stand on its two feet as it walk towards the team. Their heads perks up, faces plastered with fear, eyes glued on the Ursa, shadowing them as it towers itself blocking the silver light. The Ursa releases a loud growl, snapping the team out of their state. The Ursa raised its hands, inflating its sharp claws for a strong swing.

"Now [Name]!"

A loud shout caught the Ursa's attention, stopping it for a deadly swing. The team hear a rustle behind the trees and saw two figure leaped out from the shadows. The two dashes towards the Ursa, the backs of their red coats flapped from behind as they dig through air and pump their legs. You lift your arms and reach the hilt if your sword, with its sheath attached from your back. You pull it out from its case and zoomed towards the Monster.

"Keyon!" You yelled as a signal.

"I know, I'm on it geez"

The two of you break off to a different direction, cornering the Ursa in circles. Keyon threw his hand from behind and grabbed something from a long leather case, tied around the loop of his belt. He took out a small,long white object and grip his knuckles tightly around the blue handle, with two round silver rings bordering it. Keyon shifts his arms and extend his hand to point the object towards the Monster.

"Lumen!" He chants.

A white light shoots out from the silver tip of the object and flew towards the Ursa. The light swirled around the Monsters body like a rope and snakes up to the head, blinding it with its luminous light. You grip the sword tightly in your hands as you dashed towards the Ursa from behind. Its ears perks up from the sound of the grass crunching from behind. It swing its claws aimlessly, you side stepped quickly to avoid it. As the claws dig deep to the soil, you took it as a chance and set foot on the hand - carefully avoiding the spikes- and climbed up from the monsters arms. The edge of your blade gleamed with a silver light in the darkness around as it angled from your side, You pushed your heels and spurt for a jump. You glide to the air and clutch the hilt of your sword tightly with your both hands and aim the sharp blade of your sword to the monsters nape for a landing.

Your sword easily sliced through the head of the Ursa like a paper and watch its head float in front of you. A small smirk curls upon your lips and extend your legs, You scooped up the head with your foot and kick it to a specific direction.

"Keyon, Heads up!" You chuckled.

Keyon stare up on the head and furrows his brows at your foolish behavior. He lightly bend his limbs and watch the Luminous light shine before his eyes. The light crawled down from his elbows and knees, morphing a metal wolf-like gauntlets on his hand and feet with mid long metal toe nails. On one foot, a light waved in to the heel and increase its power slowly. As his amethyst eyes glued up to the head, He spins backwards, raising his legs and caught the head with the glowing heel, striking it back to you. A gust of wind releases and the head zipped past you and to the darkness of the forest. Dry and dead leaves whirling around the air landed back as the wind disperse, leaving back a calm and quiet surrounding.

"Tch, show off" You smirked, walking back to Keyon.

"You're the one who kicked it"

"And I'm afraid to say, it's what I expected from the Prince"

"Just shut up" Keyon says, ending the fresh start of the banters for the both of you.

You and Keyon walked together towards the group. Walking besides Keyon made you a bit conscious, just a little bit. It was because of how you two look differently at each other, how you two wear your uniforms to be specific. You dress to be comfortable and Keyon dress upon the schools dress code, or he's just a normal type of person. Under your red blazer is a white dress shirt, leaving few buttons open from the ends and let it pool past your blazer, red school trousers and commonly black shoes. Under Keyon's are a white wrist buttoned dress shirt, above it but below his red blazer is a Black vest with gold buttones just like the buttons of the blazer, neatly folded under his vest is a red tie, red trousers and the same black shoes.

Looking at the group, you already knew that they aren't from here, nor from the town located at the western part of forever falls. Judging on how they look, they must be from the city, with annoying technologies and stuff, you hate it, people in your school hate it, and even the grumpy guy besides you.

"I take it you all are not from here, am i wrong?" Keyon asks, his eyes slowly switching on each of their new faces.

"Actually we c-"

"Hold it" Before Ruby could say something, you interrupt "How can you be so informal, Prince. First things first of you meet new people, you've gotta introduce yourself" You suggested, crossing your arms under your chest with a smirk on your lips.

"And why would we introduce ourselves?, especially to the people we barely knew?"

"That's the whole point, Prince. Is there a problem with it?"

"To our secrecies sake, it is"

You took a small step forward to Keyon "I'll have you know, that we aren't on the school grounds"

Keyon's eyes furrowed, returning the gesture and took a small step towards you "And I'll make it clear to you, that we are still ON our duty and still IN our uniform" Keyon glared.

The team looked at the both of you and at each other with a confused expression on their faces, not being able to think of how to enter the heated conversation between the two of you. Instantly noticing that the two of you aren't alone to be having this nonsense conversation, the two of you stopped, you cleared your throat as Keyon fixes his tie.

"Sorry about that" You smiled at the group

"Pull yourself together, [Name]. There is no need for apologizing" Keyon scowls at you.

You opened your mouth to say something, but only to be cut off by Keyon

"Putting that aside" Keyon looks at the group "how brave of you all to not bring weapons here" He says.

Ruby scratches the back of her head "I-it's what were instructed.." She replied with an awkward smile "We're trying to find someone, He's name is Osmond...I think.." Ruby says with everyone nodding at her statement

Keyon's eyes flashed in alarm, his brows slowly creasing at the pronunciation of a familiar name "We know him" He says "What's your business with him" sounding so demanding he uttered.

"How about we take them to him, Keyon. Maybe they have something important to say" You suggested.

"Are you crazy?, We can't just let people in to our school. What if they're quislings, they might put our organization at risk"

"Hey!, we're still here you know that" Yang shouts, butting into the conversation.

"Yeah, and you there, blondie. I don't like your blabbering mouth" Weiss backs up to Yang.

Yang steps forward from the group "How about we let these two taste of who they are really talking to" She suggested to the team, crunching her knuckles.

Keyon shifted his gaze to Yang, His amethyst eyes boring right her as his face changes into a bored expression "I'm waiting.." He taunts.

Ruby spins and stretches her arms, blocking the team that is already advancing at you two "Guys, fighting isn't going to solve anything" She says turning back at the two of you "Look, We really had a long day. We came from Beacon to here, just on trying to find this Osmond" She explains.

"Beacon you say?" Keyon asks as Ruby nods in an answer.

Keyon closes his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath and then sighs "Come, we'll lead the way" He ordered as he turns around and shoot you a glance for a signal.

You smirk at Keyon and followed him back to where the two of you entered, where the Ursa also entered. How surprising that Keyon lend a hand on some people for a change, but the question is, why?, is there something he know that you don't?, Is there something wrong?, Because judging by the way he looked earlier, something is bothering him. You peek at Keyon and see the 'too much' seriousness on his face. Confirmed, something is bothering him.

"I thought you aren't going to tell us where Osmond is" Weiss says, bringing up the conversation when Keyon refuses your suggestion on bringing them to him.

"Just be quiet and follow us" Keyon says coldly at her, not even giving an effort on looking back at her.

A amused small smile curls on Blake's lips and side glance at Weiss "I guess we found your match, Weiss" She chuckles, following the others that is already following You and Keyon.

Weiss shoots a scowl at Blake's statement "That boy is a dunce" She says, puffing out her cheeks and trailed behind.


	3. Chapter 2: Welcome to Escarlate

The sound of leaves crunching echoed through the silent night. The moonlight shines down, giving light as you all make your way back to the school. Your lips parted as a faint yawn escape your lips and shifted your eyes to the ever so quiet boy besides you. His lips pressed up into a thin line and his amethyst eyes stare straight to thin air as the two of you leaded forward.

You slightly twist your torso and look over your shoulders to see the group of people following you behind, their lips curled down to a frown with a serious look on their faces. Keyon really did left a bad impression at them, really, who starts off being rude to people face to face when you just first meet them. But it's just typically Keyon being himself. You still remember the time when you talk to him about his personality, you were surprised by his answer, because all of the things he said, was right.

* * *

 _It was only just months ago, when one of your professors called you all out to the courtyard in the middle of the school to practice your combats in magic. It was a cloudy morning, the sun hid behind the white fluffy clouds, the rustling sound of the healthy grass crawled upon your ears as the wind howls, your (H/C) fringe brushed against your lashes making you squint your eyes, the end of your blazer flapped behind your backs. Gathered all around the courtyard is your class, includes Keyon and your two other friends._

 _"Today we'll be testing your combats, on how long you can control your strength when you're using magic" Professor Connor announced._

 _His eyes darted at all of you, his thick brows is ever so creasing as he move his chillingly sight on each one of the students. His medium size, pony tailed jet black hair gave out his stern features. His black cape flapped from behind that is covering all parts of his shoulder blades and tied around his neck like a scarf. A long, under elbow, black gloves covers both of his hands and Long sleeved black shirt, with collar showing cut. A black waist belt with a long leather pouch that is tied from the left of his waist. Under the belt is a knee cut black pants and above it is the thick round leather of his black boots._

 _"Reflecto Anino!"_

 _Professor Connor waved his hand around in the air and something dark flew out from his body, like a person hiding just behind him. Few gasp and mumbles roared in the courtyard as all eyes widened to see numerous shadows standing behind Professor Connor, that much looks a alike like him but only its shadowed faces._

 _"I'll be dividing you all into 8 groups, each groups has 3 members. And every individual who can defeat every shadows has a point, and will be add up to the groups points. the group who has the most points will be declared as the winners." Professor Connor instructed, taking out a rolled parchment from his back pockets and opened it._

 _"Group 1, Evinger, Wynter and Conrad " Professor Connor's eyes naps from the paper then to the students as he name each one by one for the groups "Group 2. Falcon, Sharp and Capp" Each students groups with their given partners, some was lucky to be paired up with their friends, others has no luck sided with them, and that includes you. You've wished to be partnered with Evinger and Wynter, but miserably didn't._

 _Your eye lids lowered in annoyed expression, mouth turned down to a frown and shoulder slouched, knowing who will be paired up to you as you three are the only students standing in the middle with still no group. Professor Connor looks up to you from his list with a smirk on his face, liking the way you look in your current state. You knew all along that he did it on purpose, knowing that You and that one person aren't always in good terms._

 _"Group 8. Stafford, [L/N] and Jones" Professor Connor states scrolling back the paper._

 _You straightened up, taking a deep breath before trotting towards Keyon and Genevieve with a smile on your face "So we're a team now aren't we?"_

 _"I know, how unfortunate" Keyon says, massaging his temples._

 _"Oh come on now, Keyon. We're a team, so let's do our best!" Genevieve cheerfully stated, a huge smile plastered on her face._

 _"Yeah, and it's an honor to be teamed up with the Prince after all" You bowed jokingly, making Keyon more frustrated than he is._

 _Connor cleared his throat, getting all your attention "Now that you're all grouped up, You must all remember that always stay with your group and protect them. Because Every fall will have a deduction on the groups points" Professor Connor added, taking his wand back out from its pouch._

 _"Begin!"_

 _Professor Connor flick his wand as he shouted. Shadow from behind him swarmed towards all students, the ground vibrates from numerous feet landing down the grass. Students took out their personal wands, each with different colors, sizes and designs. You took out yours, gripping the (F/C) handle tightly within your hands, two golden rings holding it tightly in between the handle, around its silver tip is (F/C) hues swirling down the body of your wand to the top of the handle. Soon enough, all of you advance forward for an attack, like the last war from Escarlate's history, or was it?._

 _Several shadows zoomed towards your groups way, taking out a dark wands of their own. One shadow threw its hands forward, a ball of fire shoots out from its wand and fly towards the three of you. Keyon stretched his arm forward with his wand "Repero!" He chants. A light flashes out from his wand, lightly blinding your eyes with its white light, within seconds the ball of fire turns to water and splashed down to the dried up soil._

 _Not letting the others make their own attack, You point your wand to the ground "Vineos!" You chant. Few vines pops out from the ground, raining down rocks and dirt from above. "Wrap!" You added. Like giant tentacles, it speeds down and wraps itself to the shadows around their bodies and squished them tightly, until the solid shadow disappeared leaving a black mist that disperse within the atmosphere in seconds._

 _"And that's a point!" You say with a huge smile of victory as you watch the vines sinks back down to the ground._

 _Three middle size rock zip into the air towards Keyon. He rolled down on the ground to avoid it, the back of his uniform getting all the dirt and his feet supporting him after, with his rear flapped down to the ground in a sitting position. Keyon points the tip of his wand to the shadows"Circrio fiero!" Keyon chants, summoning a fire ball out from his wand. The ball of heat dug through the air enlarging it self in mere seconds. Keyon raised his wand, pointing to the fire "crip!" He added. The ball of fire sinks down as it divide itself into a middle sized balls and flew forwards hitting shadows and disappeared again leaving black mists condensating._

 _Keyon shifted his gaze towards you, watching you celebrating as you killed few shadows. His brows knitted "[Name]!, quit celebrating. We're still on a fight!" He frustratedly shouted at you, gaining your attention._

 _"Yeah yeah" You replied waving your hand up and down in the air at him._

 _"U-uh.. Guys!.." A shaky, high pitch voice caught both of your attentions._

 _You twists your heads and found Genevieve stranded. In a middle of a giant whirlwind, like a prisoner and cannot move, hiding her face behind her raised arm , avoiding dust catching into her eyes. Around her is numerous shadows that seems not able to attack her from the wind. The two of you jogged towards them, stopping a few inches away from the shadows. Gaining their attention, they start to charge at the two of you. Ducking and side stepping as the numerous shadows throw a cast spell at the both of you, flicking their wands every now and then._

 _"Jones!" Keyon tilt his torso to the side as a ball of fire shoot past him "Just get the heck out of there!" He says throwing his wand to the side, casting a spell to a shadow and disappeared leaving a black mist._

 _"I can't!" The strong wind muffled her voice, but was loud enough to be heard by the both of you._

 _"What do you mean you cant?!" Keyon replied, his feet slowly stepping behind as he exchanges spells from each shadow shooting at him,"Cast a reverse spell!" Keyon yelled to her, his golden fringe brushing against his eyes as the wind slowly grow stronger._

 _You felt Keyon's back hit against yours as you did the same with each shadows circling around the both of you "Haven't you heard yet, Prince. That Genevieve is accepted in the middle of the semester" You explained, flicking your wand shooting a few fire arrow to the shadows "So be surprised if she know how to reverse the spell she casted"_

 _"Great!" Keyon sarcastically said, flicking his wand left and right hitting some shadows for a point "Another one like you" He finishes._

 _"Genevieve is good looking, thanks for the compliment" You gave him a smirk._

 _You felt the heaviness behind you lifted as Keyon dig the tip of his foot forward "Watch my back" He said, raising his wand._

 _"Got it"_

 _Keyon raised an arm and hover it above his eyes as the wind whirled in front of him, blowing dust and small particles to his eyes. "Repero Ventos!" Keyon chants. Something glowed from the tip of his wand, giving a steady radiance of blue light that sheds in the brightness. Keyon took a step forward, slowly placing one foot after another and carefully towards the violently rotating wind. As strong as it seems, from the corner of the wind as the luminous blue light gets near, the wind breaks and create a small opening, creating a path for Keyon to get in. He grabbed the edge of his uniforms cape and jumped in wrapping it around Genevieve, grasping his muscular arm around her small body and pushed her to his chest and shift it above, covering the cape above their heads. Inside the fabric the both breathed deeply for air as the fast rotating vortex already made its way to suck the oxygen out of their bodies._

 _Genevieve rolled her eyes up to the tall boy hovering her, his face inches away from hers, making her go red despite of their dangerous situation "Why didn't you ju-"_

 _"Dispel it" Panting so heavily, Keyon responded "Spells that aren't thought about deliberately after casting makes itself stronger, like it has a mind on its own" He explained, glaring his amethyst eyes down to Genevieve's green ones._

 _"Oh..." Genevieve replied looking dumbfounded and averted her eyes down, fiddling her fingers._

 _You squint your eyes to clearly see the two hovered safely in the middle of the whirling wind and let out a relief sigh for a job well done at Keyon. You threw your wand in the air and at the same time, changing your position, you dig the heels of your shoes tightly in the ground and the other foot extending forward with your dominant hand swinging to catch the wand. You lips slightly parted as you breathed in air hardly to concentrate your energy "Hope I won't faint like a girl after this" A heavy weight lifted off of your chest as your feet sucked in the energy from the ground and felt electricity waved to your Dominant arm and sipped by your wand "O sacred winds I command thee, impale thy winds and return to the sphere, Repero Ventos!" A silvery light shoots out from your wand and swirls up to the rotating wind, fusing together shedding luminous light at every directions. At the same time, two lights joined in. You look over from your shoulders to see your two friends, their arms extending out with wands on their hand. Giving them your signature smirk, you nod at them and shift your attention back to the violent wind._

 _Genevieve's felt her face tingled as she feels a warm sensation repeatedly hitting the sensitive part of her cheeks . She felt a shiver crawled up to her spine as blood rushed up her cheeks. Keyon's orbs darted to the cracks of the fabric, seeing the light lazily shining through. He peeked out from his cape and see luminous light swirling around together with the tornado. The feeling of the chilling wind zipping through their faces as Keyon gently lowered his cape, his blonde fringe brushes above his eye lids making his squint his eyes. He unwraps his hand off of Genevieve and take out his wand and extends up his arms "Repero Ventos!" He chants, The same silvery light flew out from his wand and joined in from the winds. Both of them feel the wind gradually slowed down, his violently flapping cape limped down steadily to his back and his fringes fixes down from his forehead. Soon, the violent whirling wind calmed down and slowly shrunk into a tiny vortex and disappeared in to the wind._

 _You panted deeply while out of energy after casting spells, but for you it's okay, you finally stopped the spell Genevieve casted with the help of your friends, but that what you thought. Not able to have enough, you stand by for a moment to catch some up, unknowingly a shadow sneaked up behind you, extending its arms and threw a spell directly at you. On the other side, Keyon was able to see all this and did something that his mind was able to think of, and it was to push you away from it. Keyon pumped up his legs and dashed towards you, his both palms up facing against you "Watch out!" Your brows narrowed in question at Keyon and looked behind to see a luminous dark light shooting towards you. You felt two hands landed on you chest with a hard impact causing to fall to you back._

 _Falling halfway in the air, you felt the time slowed down, from the waving fabrics of clothing to the smallest anomalies. Other than thinking of the feeling of your back catching all the impact of your fall, Your eyes glued on the dark luminous light flying towards Keyon. As the light successfully hit Keyon, like a black smoke sucking in by cloth to the skin, that's when you felt the time shift back to normal. You bend both of your elbows and use it a support to your fall, your eyes widened nervously at the scene in front of you, body tensing, arms slowly becoming rigid. Keyon fell slowly onto his knees, his quivering hands rolled squeezing grass and dirt into his palms. Clenching his teeth every now and then as thin flashing light simultaneously sparking through his body. Genevieve jogged up from the both of you bending her knees besides Keyon, who is already struggling from the spell casted._

 _Genevieve slowly raise her arms, her fingers softly rolled open to reach out Keyon._

 _"D-dont touc-h Me!" Her hand jolted backwards, her eyes enlarged, boring her green orbs at him._

 _Keyon shifted, clambering away from her as fast as possible, struggling to move, he stopped under the shades of the leaves. Slowly raising his body up, He bends his knees and clutched onto the tree using it for a leverage until he gets back onto his feet. Feeling a tug on your arms, You look up to see Genevieve's soft smile. Wrapping her arm around yours, You stood back to your feet with her pushing you up for a help. Feeling the guilt slowly forming in the pit of your stomachs, the both of you trudged towards Keyon, His back facing the both of you, shoulders slouched down from exhaustion. You took a step forward, carefully pacing your foot forward avoiding yourself to disturb him._

 _"Keyon.." You whispered, but enough for him to hear._

 _Keyon looked back, his amethyst eyes gives off a intimidating stare._

 _"I-"_

 _"Times up!" Professor Connors voice boomed, interrupting you._

 _The three of you turned your attention to Professor Connor, Walking to the middle of the courtyard few inches away from the three of you. Connor flicks his wand and the shadow sinks down to the ground, leaving only the students with their wands up in the air, that was interrupted before conjuring up a spell._

 _"Now let's look up on your score's" He says, raising up his hand pointing his wand "numer!" Professor Connor chanted._

 _Two vines shoots out from the ground and twist its body around like a snake forming a two like wooden poles. Few smaller vines swirled around its body to the top and jumped at each poles, tying each other forming itself like a wooden board with spacing. On the spacing, 8 parchment appears, unrolling itself with thick black writings on it._

 _'Group 1: 120'_

 _'Group 2: 150'_

 _'Group 3:140'_

 _'Group 4: 140'_

 _'Group 5: 144'_

 _'Group 6:100'_

 _'Group 7:102'_

 _ **'Group 8: 60'**_

 _The score didn't even surprised you, for the most part, the group made use all of the effort on saving Genevieve than to leave her stranded on that deadly spell she casted. But what concerned you the most is the glower look smeared all over Keyon's face. Shuffling his feet, he straightened his back up and begin to walk away._

 _"Keyon, wait!" Genevieve squealed._

 _"Genevieve, No!" You warned, grabbing her back but only to touch the fabrics of her uniform that slid away from your fingertips._

 _Rushing to catch up to him, Genevieve extends her hands and snatched him from the arm, pulling him back to look at her "I know it's my fault, I'm sorry.." Genevieve apologizes, hesitantly tugging the arms of his suit, looking so glum._

 _Something lit on Keyon's face, a strong feeling of displeasure that pushed him on the edge, And that was the thing you wanted to Avoid. Keyon's eyes squints, his brows knitted, glaring his amethyst eyes down at Genevieve's green ones. He immediately seized his arms away from Genevieve's grasp, making her shudder from his actions._

 _"It is your fault indeed" Keyon's voice trembled in anger "If you weren't lacking of intelligence, this would've never happened!" He yelled, the words rolled out of his lips like a sting._

 _Genevieve stared up at him "That why I'm Apo-"_

 _"And if you weren't just being so ignorant, we wouldn't have been on that mess!"_

 _Keyon's words were like venom, his voice slowly raises as his breath become more shallow. Surprised by his outburst, Genevieve's head slowly lowered, her heart felt like it had been stepped. Her eyes becomes watery, her hands unwillingly hugged her whole body. Not being able to handle this situation, your two friends stepped in, Wynter's arm slowly wrapped itself around Genevieve's shoulders and Evinger closes in besides you._

 _"Stop it Keyon" Evinger says to him._

 _Keyon's enraged eyes shifts to Evinger "Why would I?, I'm just telling her what's on my mind"._

 _"Look, if we're all out there fighting those... blasted monsters and the same thing happened, we're all dead" Keyon rubbed his temples, closing his eyes and tries to control his breathing "What I mean to say is, if she knows how feeble kind of wizard she is, she should have thought about the spell in her empty mind before she even casted it!"_

 _After those words rolled out of Keyon's mouth like boulders and weighing Genevieve down from her shoulders, that is when she breaks. Genevieve slips out from Wynter's grasp and rushes away from them, bumping every so slightly on Keyon's chest, sprawling out some shiny beads from her face for them to notice the tears on her eyes. Genevieve took a sharp turn after getting into the corridor and through the wide opened up gate of the House, with 4 pairs of eyes looking at her along the way._

 _With Genevieve out of sight, the three of your shift your gaze at Keyon, who notices it after "What?" He asks, sounding so clueless at the situation that happened seconds ago._

 _With one blink of the eye, Wynter and Evinger's eyes widened to see you in front of Keyon, Your teeth clenching and your brows knitted as your hand rolled into fist holding Keyon by the collar._

 _"Why would you have to be so harsh to her?!" You yelled at him, swinging him back and forth._

 _Your two friends grabbed you on the arm and attempt to pull you away from Keyon._

 _"I'm not being harsh, I'm just telling her what she should've done"_

 _"Oh and If that's the case, don't you think your doing a little bit more extreme?!, have some respect."_

 _Keyon wrap his hands on your wrist and instantly pushes it away, your hands swiftly unclasped itself from the collar and being pulled away by your two friends. Keyon adjusted his necktie and pulled his suit down neatly._

 _"Look, I do respect her, A lot. I said those things because I know that it'll help her. Yes I'm taking it too extreme, but I don't want to beat anything around and just go straight to the point. I know that I don't make any sense, but what I've done- or say, is going to be best for her."_

 _Keyon states, running his fingers up through his golden hairlocks. Your arms slowly lowered, after being bounded securely by Wynter and Evinger. You look at him, tired, your chest rise and fall deeply as you eyes slowly lowered._

 _"Then why can't you just do it in any other way than that?" You quietly asked " If that's the way you help people, maybe you shouldn't do it at all. 'Cause not all people just need help but a support at the same time."_

 _"What are you trying to say?"_

 _"what I'm saying is, doing what you usually do aren't going to help them, it'll even drown them down. For ones why can't you just change the way you act?, your personality an-"_

 _"I think you're mistaken"Keyon interrupts, squinting his eyes "Now tell Me, [Name]. Would you still try and improve yourself at one thing if I say that your magic is fine when the truth is its the opposite?" He asks._

 _You opened your mouth to answer, but only to swallow it back down. Is yes the best answer?, because thinking about it, if you know that there's no problem about something why would you focus on it?. And if ever you'll improve something on your magic, you'll focus on new other things rather than that something that you didn't know that you're horrible at. You stare at him for moment, with no any best answers for you to say at him. Keyon crosses his arms as he scanned your face for an answer but soon, the seconds of silence gave him enough time to get the answer out of you. He knew he finally made you realize what he meant._

 _Keyon drag his hands onto his stomach and buttoned up his red blazer. He turns around, but before he walks away, He lastly look over from his shoulder._

 _"As for my personality, I do think that it's out of the problem" Keyon shifts his gaze and looked forward "We're just both individuals that may have never knew more about each other. I'll cut it straight to the point for you to easily understand. You'll never understand my personality, I may stand here and talk to you in this kind of manner, but soon enough it'll change." He states before walking down to the hallway and straight to the House's dormitories._

 _You stare at Him for a moment, his footsteps pit pattered down the cemented floor. Your dumbfounded expression was the first thing your two friends see as you turn towards them , which didn't surprised them._

 _"What?" You raised a brow._

 _"What's with that look on your face?" Wynter asks crossing his arms to his chest._

 _"To be honest, I didn't quite understand what he meant.." You admitted, scratching the back of you head and gave them an awkward laugh._

 _"See here [Name], we all both knew that what Keyon did to Genevieve was you know... A little you know..."_

 _"Exaggerated" Evinger interjects and you both looked at him._

 _"Okay.. A bit exaggerated.. If that's the word.." Wynter continues "but the best thing we'll do is to trust Keyon's judgment, if it's the sake of Genevieve"_

 _On how much questions you want more to understand, you just have to agree and jot your chin down at Wynter. As you stare of the corridor where Genevieve and Keyon walked out of, a part of you still feels like 'is it okay to just agree on it?' 'Do you think Genevieve is going to be alright?. So much question whirling around your mind, don't know what to do but just stay calm and wait._

 _On each passing day not a single trace can be found from Genevieve, not even a word from your friends on how's she doing. Those empty spaces that she occupied before left you an unbearable feeling of guilt, a churn on your stomach every time you remember her, the brimmed tears in her eyes, the usual huge smile plastered on her face replaced by a glum look. Keyon on the other hand, felt at ease, like something never happened. Walking so confidently on halls of the school, proud and head high, while you feel so crushed on something he had done._

 _Your metal plate cluttered as you grabbed the fork lying in front of you. Digging, playing with the thick mashed up potatoes. The mess hall was packed with students taking their Dinner. It has been two month since you heard from Genevieve, the guilt yet haven't subside since then. Staring at your food as your hand move on its own, you didn't notice two figure sitting in front of you staring back at you. Evinger gulped down the food he was chewing and nudges Wynter on the stomach. Wynter's cup slightly poured out some contents from the jolt he just received and shift his attention to Evinger, that jots his head towards you._

 _Wynter places his small bronze goblet down to the mahogany and cleared his throat "Um.. Is something wrong?, [Name]?" He asks, even if He and Evinger already know the reason._

 _"Nothing's wrong.. its just.." You begin to say, setting down your fork and crossed you arms on the table "What happened to Genevieve?, I haven't heard or seen her for two months"_

 _The two looked at each other then back to you, they've already expected you to ask that and yet they don't know how to explain. Wynter sighs desperately as he see's Evinger's eyes already wondered out to the window and begins to be oblivious on his surroundings, leaving him the choice to answer your question. He places his one arm on the table while he scratches his nape with the other._

 _"Well..you see.."_

 _"I expect you all to be responsible enough to your House Mates and to your fellow to udents" The high pitched croaky voice bounces back from the walls and to the high expected students assigned with the best of their efforts._

 _Prefects, House Masters and Officers, that includes Keyon, bowed down to their oldest professor, right hand of the headmaster, as she finishes her speech from the marbled podium on top of the higher stoned floor of the room, the stage. She look over from her shoulders to the left and see the headmaster nod his head for a signal._

 _"Meeting adjourned" She states, lifting her gown inches off the ground and walked to the right, with the headmaster and other professors through the thick wooden door out of the Grand hall._

 _Keyon hears the shuffling feet of other high expected students as they begin to descent out of the room. He grabbed the hanging fabric on his arm from his fold up elbows with his free hand and drape the red cape around his body and clasped it on his shoulders. Doing the same, he begun to walk out of the room with the other students._

 _"Keyon"_

 _The very familiar voice got his attention. Keyon spins around to see the person he very much look highly of. His same golden locks slick back to the side and intimidating purple eyes._

 _"How may I help you?, Big Brother" Keyon said._

 _"Have you seen the issue on the tabloids?" His brother asks, holding himself a rolled up newspaper._

 _"Yes, what about it?"_

 _"I never expect that that weak mind of yours still works, be proud on yourself"_

 _His brother snickered, releasing out the words as if there is nothing wrong on saying it. Nonetheless Keyon's face still remained unaffected, like it is just a normal talk between two brothers._

 _"I nev-" "Keyon!"_

 _An irritating voice -for Keyon that is- boomed inside the grand hall as the huge door of the room flew open. The two brothers see's you furiously marching towards them, behind you they see two figures hastily from the back, chasing you. You glared at Keyon, your eyes knitted and you teeth clenched behind those closed up lips, your rolled fist tightens every time you get closer to him._

 _"He still doesn't know about it?, does he?" Keyon's brother whispered to him._

 _"Not yet"_

 _You snatch Keyon by collar and grabbed it tightly on your rolled hands. Keyon staggered backwards from your grip._

 _"It's all your fault!" You yelled at him._

 _You felt two pair of arms wrap itself on each side of your upper limbs and attempt to pull you away from Keyon, but couldn't hardly pull you away._

 _"[Name], just listen for a second"_

 _"You don't understand"_

 _Wynter and Evinger alerted._

 _Yet you let your emotions surpass you. You clenched Keyon's collar tightly in your hands "Because of you, Genevieve switched institution!. Now we lost A House member!."_

 _"Don't you get it, Keyon?!. The way you help people isn't going to be the best to help them. You even caused them to give up" You swing him back and forth "And you're wrong!. Your personality is the problem!"_

 _You pull one if you arms back, your rolled fist aimed on Keyon's face for a landing. But before you could hit him square in the face a muscular hand wrapped itself on your wrist, stopping it._

 _"That's enough, [Name]" Keyon's brother slowly lowered your arms._

 _Lifting his other arm. On his hand is a rolled up paper with red writings on it. He softly slap the paper on your chest and you reflexively grabbed it._

 _"Read it" He suggested before walking down the room and out of the grand hall._

 _As the door slammed shut. You begin to unroll the paper and see a familiar bright smile covering the headlines of the newspaper. 'Genevieve Jones, a transfer student from Escarlate, forever fall, Won the first ever Magic Competition in Mis-'_

 _"Within two months, She became the best that she could ever be" You look up from the paper and to Keyon "it's just a matter of fact that she wanted to change for the better._

 _Even if she know that she'll turn her back on something she got used of, and I think that it's the best decision she ever made. Truth be told, change should start from the nature around you, around us. Because you'll never move on if you still keep walking on the same place."_

 _After realizing it all. You look back from Wynter and Evinger, they nod their heads at you. They were right, You should've trusted Keyon, Even if you really didn't understand what he meant. You look back at Keyon, his amethyst eyes staring right back at you, his brows furrowed._

 _"I'm so-" You opened your mouth to speak but got cut off but Keyon shaking his head._

 _Keyon carefully pull the paper from your hand, a small smile formed in his lips "Don't apologize" He chuckled "We just all did what we know what was right. To be honest, I would do the same if I see the person I like being badly beat up verbally"_

 _The last sentence got you go red in front of them three._

 _"W-what?!, at Genevieve?!, pshh no!, i-it's not like that!" You stammered, waving your hand repeatedly in the air._

 _Keyon chuckled, again. He folded up the paper and tucked it inside his jacket as he walks towards the exit. You watch him as the small smile remained on his face, it'll never last long, you know it. Seeing Keyon like this isn't something you're going to be able get used off, it's a bit out for character for you that is. Nevertheless you saw just a tiny bit of soft side from him, You've come to know him a little bit, at least._

 _Keyon places his hands behind his head "Be sure the three of you will be back before curfew or you'll be picking dead leaves for a whole year"_

 _With that, Keyon closed the door shut, leaving you three alone._

 _"You know, I think I'll listen at the both of your advises" You say._

 _"You just had to not hear us out" Wynter glared, crossing his arms to his chest._

 _"I know, sorry." You put the back of your hand above you eyes and scoffed playfully "I should've known" You cried._

 _"Tch." Wynter shakes his head and rolled his eyes._

 _"Oh come on, I'm just lifting up the vibes. Don't be a kill joy" You throw you arm around Evinger shoulders "Right, Evinger?"_

 _Being oblivious as he is. Evinger snapped out from his thoughts " Don't bring me into this" He says, shaking off your arm and begins to walk down the room and through the exit._

 _You blinked, staring at the door swinging shut. You look at Wynter to see him doing the same thing._

 _"Well..that went well" You awkwardly chuckle._

 _"So, is it okay for you that Genevieve switched institution?"_

 _You smiled "As long as I know that she's doing fine, everything's alright"_

 _Wynter nods in comprehension._

 _"Man I'm hungry, what time is it?. Is it still okay to eat dinner?" You ask as you rub your belly._

 _Wynter quietly stare down onto his watch and slowly looks up to you, eyes widened "9:15pm.." He whispered._

 _"Oh no.."_

 _"Curfew!" You both shouted at the same time. Sprinting out from the Grand hall and into the dormitories, pushing each other along the way to see who gets the punishment._

* * *

It was quite an interesting day, that day. You knew little bit about Keyon, understanding some things and being committed to your decision.

Few gasps and awe's tare you up away from your thoughts. The terrain shifted all around you, the forms of the trees, the fresh wind of the atmosphere and the softness of the red grass. A huge smirk formed on your lips knowing that you all finally arrived. You and Keyon paused on your tracks and turned around to face the group, causing them to do the same and stare at the both of you.

"To our very first guest" You say with still a huge smirk on your face.

 **"Welcome to Escarlate."**


	4. Chapter 3: Getting Comfortable

"It's so beautiful..." Ruby cooed, rolling her eyes around their surroundings.

Like stepping into another dimension. The long prolonged emptiness of the air begins to be accompanied by small, soft tremulous light repeatedly shine with flashing light. The bright radiating light from the sky lit down the silvery tips of the leaves. Blake's lips slightly gaped, never had been before entered this kind of area, not even when she's with his childhood friend. Yang's ears perks up hearing the humming sound of the beautiful night. It has been so long for them to finally feel the nature again. They've been spending their lives on technologies, hearing the sound of engines, roars of the busses and ships. Them being right there in the moment, gave them a peace and soothing feeling. They look around them as if they entered an enchanted Forest, hypnotizing them, drawing them deep within the valley.

"We know, how enchanting right?" You chuckle, looking at Keyon and glancing back at them.

"How?..., I mean, I've read a lot of books about Forever falls, but i never read about this side of the forest." Weiss uttered in pure amazement, looking around.

"It's because you've been reading the wrong book" Keyon remarks, trying not to sound rude, but failed.

Weiss glared at him and crossed her arms to her chest and continued on walking.

"Excuse me..um.." Blake looks at You.

"[Name] [Last Name], but you can call me by my first name" You introduced, again. You tilt your arm up and point your thumb to the blonde boy next to you "And this grumpy man is Keyon, Keyon Stafford"

"Call him from his last name for starters" You added, whispering at them as you hover your palms to the side of your lips where Keyon is.

They nodded.

"So [Name], I'm Blake. This is Yang" She pointed Yang besides her " Behind us is Weiss"

Weiss nod her head up and looked away.

"And that girl in red" Blake pointed to ruby, Who is instantly few meters ahead with Jaune looking around the surrounding "And the tall boy with her is Jaune"

You look behind Blake and notice a girl in an armor, her green eyes looking past at you and to where ruby and Jaune is. Her eyes shifted and lands at you.

"I'm Phyrra" She introduced, after realizing that you're staring at her.

You smiled, nodding your head at them "Well, It's nice to meet new people" You say "Especially when they're not from here"

Growing up in Forever falls was quite boring for you, partly because you've been meeting the same faces every day, whether in a town from the west of forever falls, or the eastern town.

"Jaune look!, over there!" Ruby pointed down with her index finger, her lips extending to her ears.

Jaune looks down to see a peculiar animal he had never seen before. Its eyes glowed, looking at them with its bright golden eyes, its small body consist of fur striped with brown and yellow colors, the hairless, long tail wagged from its behind, its medium size ears perks up from the sound that it's picking up. All in one small animal, just like a frame of a squirrel. Jaune stared at it, not noticing that Ruby already moved away. The animal sits in all fours and clambered away from them, digging its paws from the grass and climbed up straight to the tree branches.

He watched its wiggling tail sinks in to the darkness. Jaune's body tenses, to see red light grew into medium sized orbs. Too petrified to move, Jaune's body shivered, his mind battling whether to run or scream, fighting wasn't an option, when you don't have a weapon. Unfortunately for him, that is too terrified, he did the only one thing his mind offered to do.

"AAAHHHH!"

Jaune's scream were able to get your attention. You all dashed towards them, with Yang slightly nervous if Ruby got into danger.

"What's the matter?!" Keyon asks, drawing out his wand the same as you did.

With Jaune's head lowered down, he extends his arms and pointed up the tree. The two orbs looking down at you. You stare up to the red ball of light and extend your arm up and wave it side to side, the group looked at you, being weirded out on what you're doing. Keyon shook his head and let out an irritating sigh as he sink back his wand inside his leather pouch.

"That isn't a Grimm" He assured, massaging his temples.

Jaune raised his head up and look up to the pair of orbs "T-then what is it?"

You pursed your lips into an 'o' shape and raise your arm up, with your forearm facing. You pressed your tongue on the roof of your mouth and clicked it repeatedly. The two orbs instantly disappeared. Then something flew out from it startling the group. It flapped its wings and soared up in the air, circling above your heads. It lowered one of its arms and circled down towards you. The object extends out its two legs and land on your arms, its large claws wrapping around your arm. The group gasped looking at the real beauty that is clinging onto you.

Staring at them is a bird, not just an ordinary bird they knew and had seen anywhere. Covered in red feather, the wings are like sharp as a sickles sticking out from the line of its flesh. It was mostly like an owl, but that wasn't what they're interested on, but its mesmerizing eyes as it stares at them. Other than its short curled beak , surrounding its dark orbs is a combination of dark blue and sky blue with tiny white patterns spreading all around it like stars. Seeing it was a whole new experience for them, it was like seeing the galaxy, a bird, carrying the whole universe by just its eyes.

"This bird is called Cosmos" Keyon says reaching his hand out slowly to the bird "They've been in Remnant for over decades, long enough than Grimm's were able to exist" The bird-like owl sinks his head into his shoulders in defense but soon snuggled itself onto Keyon's open hand after sensing a friendly intention "But due to humans hunting and killing it for its beauty, its breed slowly decreases into almost it'll be considered to be extinct. Luckily, Our organization decided to keep them here in this forest and breed them until it has crossed out from the extinction list"

"Impressive, Prince Keyon. You're knowledge is so high than I've expected, I almost thought you're carrying a book" You send a playful smirk at him.

Keyon scowls at You and retracted his hand back to his sides "Lets get moving before it gets midnight" Keyon says and begins to march away from all of you.

You clicked your tongue again and the Cosmos flapped away from your arms as you let out a deep chuckle "You heard the Prince, Lets get moving"

Soon the sound of shuffling grass and brushing of the leaves reverberated the air as you all begin to continue your walk towards your Destination. As silent and peaceful the surrounding is, inside the minds of the group lays many questions battling in their heads. On the other hand, Ruby, was too preoccupied by the beauty around her and forgot about their mission. Yang's eyes look past your back and towards Keyon, that is few meters away from you all, leading the way.

"Hey, [Name]" Yang called as you hummed in reply, looking over your shoulder.

"Is Keyon really a Prince?, why do you call him that?" Everyone, except Keyon, had paid attention to Yang's question, as it is already one of the questions battling inside their minds.

"Well.." You begin, squinting your eyes as if it will help you to explain some things "Just a bit..I guess" You say, shyly scratching the back of your head.

" 'Just a bit?', What kind of an answer is that?" Weiss says.

"You'll know the reason soon" You chuckle "But for now, We still have to bring you all to..Osmond" You say, getting a feeling of awkwardness saying the last sentence straight out of your mouth.

After that the walk was silent. You twist your head and steal a glance to the very back of the group. "Hm..I still haven't got their names" You whispered to yourself, Looking at two quiet figures with a Raven and chestnut hair.

"Are we there yet? " Jaune whined, for the fifth time, Causing the silver haired girl to pop a vain.

"Why yo!-"

"We're here" Keyon stated as you all walk further down the trail.

All eyes, except yours and Keyon, widened at the scenery in front of you. As they get near, the tall bushes opened itself revealing the beauty hiding in for so many years. Resting on top of the mountain is an immense castle, its rustic beige colored stoned walls extended around, red colored roofs blended in from the trees and leaves of the forest. In front it is a expanse of water, shimmering with a soft wavering light as the moon reflected down its crisp silver light. The three red towers were so high that they almost be the same as the height of the moon beside it. The thumping of your feet reverberated the air as you all get off from the grass and on to the stoned path. As the trail stopped, there in front of you, is a long curved, mahogany colored bridge extending over the the water.

Jaune walk to the stone barrier of the bridge and peek over the overlapped bricks, looking down to the water seeing his reflection being blurred out by the mellow waves. Past the bridge comes is a 10 step stairs going through a red colored brick archway. The team was exhausted by the amount of walking they had been through, Jaune was even almost out of breath as he stepped on the last set of stair. You all continued to walk towards the castle. Stepping inside was a whole new scenery in front of the group. As you all walk down to the quadrangle, they look up to the large crimson colored fountain with a statue of the Cosmos, with a large size clock attached on its claws, the wings are widely spread, almost kind of looked like it will about to fly in any second. On the front and each side of the quadrangle has a lined up stone pillars holding its stone roof, in front of each entrance are group of bushes lining up into squares . It was 15 minutes past 10 in the night. The quadrangle was deserted and it was eerily silent.

"Where are..." Ruby begins.

You swiftly twist your body around and signaled your hand into a cross sign, wanting to tell Ruby to not finish her sentence. But unfortunately...She did.

"...theee people?" Ruby raised a brow at you, not understanding what you meant.

"It's dead of the night, what would you expect?, students running around the corridors past their curfew" Keyon flatly states, but for the two team's, it was quite a bit rude.

Yang lowers her head "I'm beginning to feel my hand wants to punch this guy" She whispered, knitting her brows at Keyon in front of her.

From behind her, Phyrra placed a hand on Yang's shoulder "Come on, Yang. Don't let him affect you" She advised "Maybe that's just part of him being himself"

Blake pulled her lips to the side "We never know, Maybe he's just hiding something deep within that mean side"

"Pshhh, A monstrous side that is"

You all walk around from the fountain and to the very center of the quadrangle, stopping in front of the 12 feet tall, thick door with a color of burnt sienna. Keyon carefully pushed the door open wide enough to let the team walk inside first . Their heads was almost about to break as they look up to the ceiling. There were 4 very tall, beige colored, Pillars on each sides extending up the very high ceiling. In the very center of the room, hanging on the ceiling is a glass chandelier, prisms are clear as a crystal, hanging from the arms that holds the bobeche of the candle sleeves. The beads were twinkling as the moonlight beams in from the large, stained windows in the center of the room.

Below, up from the one step higher of the room, is a long podium-like, mahogany tables occupying the whole floor below it from left to right of the large room. From the very center of the table, a table that is a inch higher and wider that the others, has a medium size crest embedded on it. In the center is a large shield with a red tree, on the left side is a half face shadow of a Fox, on the opposite side is a half face shadow of a Jackal, and on top of the shield, the same as the others but only the two eyes and half of the nose is showing, is a Wolf. On each eyes glows a red orb, sparkling within the darkness of the room. Staring at awe, the teams didn't even realize that You and Keyon are already on the left side of the room, besides the stone stairs to the upper level of the room, the veranda.

Keyon hovered his rolled fist to his lips and cleared a throat, getting the attention of the teams "Let's go, we don't much yet have the time for a moment" Keyon says as he begins to climb up the stone stairs.

The team shifts their eyes towards you and you raise your shoulders to a shrug "What?, it's almost midnight and we want to hit the sack already" You grin at them.

You watch the team head towards you as you all climbed up to the veranda together. Ruby looks at you, your outfit to be specific. It was rather odd for them to see that kind of clothing. Consisting into an almost red outfit, but only the white inner shirt and the black shoes. Once on the veranda, you overlook to the distance already to see Keyon waiting in front of a door, tapping his foot and slightly peevish.

Keyon's rolled his hand and knocked on the door you all facing. He glanced at you, to see you looking away while whistling your random tune. Keyon elbowed you on the sides, causing you to flinch and looked at him while you rubbed your sides.

"What?"

"Your cloak, [Name]" He reminds.

You look down to his arm only find his cloak already hanging on.

"Oh, hehe.." You smiled sheepishly, unclasping your cloak from around your shoulder and hang it as as well in your arm.

You look behind to the team "It's our sign of respect" You explained as they nod in comprehension.

Keyon knocked again, only this time, louder than before. The tall, thick double doors slowly creaked open and he immediately walked confidently inside, with you and the team trailing behind. You all walked down the hall, numerous feet falling down the blue carpet of the red colored floor. In the end of the room, in front of the widely opened up red curtain of the palladian window, where the moon radiate its beautiful crisp silver light, is a mahogany desk, mounds of papers and folders neatly arrange on each side indicating the already done files and not, on the center of the desk rests an open folder with the pen laying freely on its body.

The blue trail of the carpet ended as you all stood tall in front of the desk. There, besides the window, is a tall man with his back facing amongst you all. The moon bathed around half of his body shadowing the other, the light was fairly visible as the red covered light bulbs was turned off. You can see his hands as he clasped it together on his back, being too busy looking through the window as if it was interesting as ever.

The man spoke "I recall it's past your bed time" He says "You know well I hate when students that don't follow the rules"

"I know sir, We only just finished our daily round ups" Keyon replied.

"Have you already scouted your houses?"

"Already done it before the round up"

"Very well, resume back to your houses" The man commanded as his attention is only glued out the window. Sensing the lack of movements he opened his mouth "Is there anything you want to say?"

"Well sir.." Keyon begins, side glancing at the team "We found some unexpected visitors, I believe they're here for you" Keyon's words were enough to catch his attention from the window.

The man turns, twisting his broad shoulders around. With a thud of a foot, the man faced you all. His dark green eyes glowed from the shadow created by the moon. His sharp sight lingered in each one of you. The man steps forward from the dark, bathing himself within the moonlight. His face remains a stoic expression. His neatly combed dark hair missed out a strip letting it float down above is eye, nevertheless it didn't seem to bother him.

"How may I help you" He says walking down to his desk and pulled his chair tucked in from the desk and sit on it.

Ruby look at the other team, seeing the same reaction showing within their eyes, nervousness. You mentally slapped yourself and slide besides Ruby "Don't be fooled, he's just toying you" You whispered before sliding away to Keyon. Ruby didn't seem to get what you've said.

Ruby gulped "W-we..were sent here to find you s-sir" Her voice trembled. The man flopped his hand to the desk and entwine his rolled fist together.

"That's odd" His voice dropped down to a low and serious tone "I don't remember inviting outsiders in this facility"

The team felt their hair stand from the back of their neck, sweat trickled down from their backs, even though the room isn't fairly hot. They felt their knees slightly shaken as the mans deep green eyes glared at them intently. Ruby was lost of words, glancing back to others with the same features. You buried your face in your palms as Keyon looks down shaking his head in disappointment.

Sooner or later the room roared with a deep heavy laugh, leaving the team with a dumbfounded faces. The mans lips parted, showing his perfect teeth, his back trembled from the lean-on of the chair, the sides of his eyes crinkled. The man swiped his finger below his eyes, wiping some tear off.

"You should've seen your faces" The man chuckles.

You tilt your body to the side "He really over did it, did he" You whispered to Keyon.

"The old man is hopeless" Keyon sighed.

Yang blinked a couple of times "What the heck is happening?.." The team shrugged in reply.

Finally collecting himself "Pardon me, young ones" He stood up and walked around the table "It's just became a tradition of mine doing that on almost every new faces entering here" He stooped in front of the team, clasping his hand to behind his back. "What seems to be the matter?"

Phyrra steps besides Ruby "We were searching for a man named Osmond" She says "We believe that it's you, Sir?" She asked politely to the man.

The man smiled, his eyes squinted from it "Yes, My name is Osmond Stafford. Headmaster of the school"

"Wow!, this is a school?!" Ruby bounced "It's so beautiful in here!" Osmond let out a deep chuckle from Ruby's action.

"We came from Beacon, Sir. We were sent by Professor Ozpin saying that He agrees to your proposal" Blake leaned her hips to the side.

The headmasters face lightened up, like a child receiving his gift from his very first Christmas. With a blink of an eye he is already in front of Ruby shaking her hands forcefully "I'm so glad to say that this is a very, very best decision he had made. You can tell him that"

"Sure..." Ruby awkwardly smiled at him.

Headmaster straightened up "So does this mean you all are going to be the volunteers?" He says smiling each one of them.

"Volunteers?" Phyrra's brow scrunches "What do you mean by that sir?"

A deep chuckle escaped from the headmasters mouth "Ozpin really is someone I expected him to be" the head master spins and walk back behind his desk "Keyon"

"Sir?" Keyon straitened back his folded arm and look back to the headmaster attentively.

"If you don't mind, could you bring our guests to your houses spare rooms, if you please."

Keyon took a deep breath closing his eyes in the process. knowing that he had no choice "All right" He sighed switching to the teams "Follow me" He obliged and begin to walk down the room.

"I would like to explain things further to all of you but I fear it'll take a long time" He explained "I assure you all, you'll know about it tomorrow after we're all complete, but for now, please follow Keyon for your designated rooms and please enjoy your stay" The headmaster said enthusiastically, already earning the teams trust by his friendly demeanor.

You flex your torso, stretching your arms above "I think tomorrow is going to be one heck of an interesting day" You mutter in amusement trailing behind as you all walked back out of the room.

The blinds shuts itself automatically, forcing out the bright silver light radiating to the room. You tucked in your hands under your head above the soft fluffy pillow. Your tired limbs retreated down to the soft cushion, giving them the desperately wanted comfort from the exhausting walk. You let out a contented sigh as you felt your shoulders slowly decreased its strain. Your mind felt bliss as your body sink itself to the soft touch of your bed yet your ears perked up an annoying footsteps repeatedly thumping back and forth from the room.

Your brows twitched from your closed eyes in irritation, so much for taking a nice sleep, you thought. You plopped to your shoulders grabbing an extra pillow from behind and launch it to the -almost- annoying blonde pacing back and forth from the room looking like a lunatic.

Startled. Keyon took a sharp step back, seizing the pillow towards him and scowled at you.

"What the heck is the matter with you?" You fall back to the bed, with your body firmly bounced, and lay your forearm above your eyes "I'm trying to sleep that's why" You replied.

"I'm worn out, tired, exhausted or every word you know from that heck of a walk we've been through" You slid your pillow from under and dumped it to your head "And besides, who or what made you act like that, Keyon."

"Act like what?"

"Like a disturbed golden squirrel now chill out and sleep. It's already in the middle of the night" You lay flat on your stomach, your eyes slowly fluttering close to sleep.

Keyon on the other hand paced from left to right, his index placed upon his chin, his breath evidently became more shallower, his brows narrowed. What was his grandfather planning?, why did he broke off the rules and invited outsiders in the school?, he thought to himself.

Keyon opened the blinds. He looked at up on the moon, his skin gave off a pale color from the silver light radiating to his skin, his amethyst eyes lightened as his iris seemed to be more visible from the steady light.

"What is he planning to do.."

The -broken in two moon, that doesn't seem to move, glowed bright in the dark sky, lighting up some of the little ball of light from afar, that winks itself down to quiet campus with students that are already deep within their sleep. The gentle breeze blew as some of the dead leaves, foliages shuffled softly as it danced along the wind.

"Ugh!" Weiss whimpered as her body slowly sunk down the bed. She twist her head and look at the three girls exploring their given room. Consisting bookshelves, desks and two bunk beds, purposely for 4 people, already expecting the team JNPR from across the hallway in front of their room has the same furniture's.

"Is it only me or find this place a little interesting" Blake announced gliding her finger across each spine of the books, Speckled dust grouping up against her fingers.

"Yeah, I still want to punch that blonde though" Yang frowned, looking out the window.

"Oh come on, sis. He wasn't even that bad" Ruby muttered, climbing up the bunk above Weiss and plop herself to the soft cover "He still had the decency to bring us here"

"First of all ruby, He doesn't have a choice" Yang said, looking up to ruby from the window "And second, why do you always defend that guy, even after he called us...traitors" Yang balled her hand to fist.

"I don't care.." Weiss mumbled burying her face to the pillow "I'm just glad we were to find Osmond. Let's just end the day, finish this quest tomorrow and get out of here quickly as possible" with a muffled voice she begins to drift off to sleep.

Jaune hopped up from the railing and sat on the edge of the bed, his feet dangling down the bunk bed. He pressed his hand down the cushion and lever up and down the mattress, playfully testing its softness. He shift his attention to the green eyed girl looking out the window, her arms crossed against her chest, her pale skin glowed as she bathe herself to the silver moon.

Her deep green eyes swept up the light bluish purple extending in the sky, the moon cascades down the deep dark sea as the surface reflected the pale light, dancing like twinkles in her eyes.

"What's the matter, Phyrra?." Jaune asked, looking down to the girl deep within her thoughts.

Phyrra broke her daze, looking up to Jaune. She gave him a gentle smile before shifting back outside the window "I believe, there's going to be a lot of changes starting tomorrow"

"What do you mean?"

"Considering that this school had been standing on it's own for a long period of time and welcome itself for the people who only had the knowledge of it, don't you think it's a little odd to invite people not only that doesn't know it but lived their lives outside its area?" The question had been rolling on her mind for quite a while, even after they've been brought to their rooms.

Jaune pushed himself off the bed. With a loud thud. He looked back to check his two friends if he startled them, but luckily he didn't. He continued to walk towards Phyrra. Stopping besides her as he gently place his hand on her shoulder. Phyrra's eyes flickered towards Jaune, surprised by the sudden contact.

"We all knew changes is always the best part of learning something new, right?" He said "But like you said, it's rather odd. But it does not hurt if we find it out tomorrow though. Who knows, maybe that's the way fate wants for us" Jaune turns his head and gazes out the window.

Phyrra lays his hand over Jaune's hand, a gentle mile forming on her lips "Fate.." She mumbled to herself "Sometimes like to twist things.."

The sun pushed its way up behind the vast red covered mountain toppling over each other. Deep shades of yellow light invading the faint dark blue sky. Golden rays escaping through every cracks and holes, invading the deep, peaceful sleep of every individuals.

Eyelids flew up, showing the light silver orbs struggling to stay open. Ruby sat up from her bed, the beige covers falling off from her torso onto her lap. Brushing his heavily fluttering eyes. Shee threw her legs at the edge of the bed and felt the cold wooden floor as her bare feet pressed itself to stand up. Ruby lazily trudges towards the curtains, and mindlessly pulled it up.

The bright light soon shined freely inside, blinding off the eyes of the scythe wielder. Reaching the others, Weiss pulled her arms up and cover her eyes, Yang dug down to the covers while, Blake twist her body around, her back facing the sunlight.

"Ruby!, close it. Now!" Weiss shrieked.

With Ruby's head turned to the other side. She stretched out her hand, reaching for the edge of the fabric, struggling to find it before she shut it close.

Ruby opened her eyes. Letting out sigh of relief from the absence of the blinding light. Turning around she meets pairs of tired, glaring eyes looking at her. "Hehe..sorry" giving them sheepish smile, she scratched the back of her neck.

"Um..guys" A male muffled voice emitted from the other side of the door.

Weiss slides from her bed and walked tiredly to the door and swing it open to see Jaune, an awkward smile contouring his face. Behind him are his team mates, same look written all over their faces. Weiss heard a faint thud from behind before she felt the presence of her team, looking over her shoulders and gaze at Jaune.

"What's the matter, Jaune?" Jaune hears Blake's soothing voice, asking him.

Jaune rolled his eyes to each sides "You might want to look at it yourselves" He advised.

The four girls pop their heads out of the door frame and see different kinds of faces looking curiously at them. Seeing the same outfit that they last saw from you and Keyon that night. There were small group of guys and girls whispering at each other while looking at them, some were peeking from the cracks of their room, some are just, walking past them yet eyed them but not giving them their attention at all, which what the teams are great full for.

Jaune shifted as something caught his attention. He turns to see the small group of girls few feet away from them, one of them were waving her hands while jumping in excitement, a blush forming on her cheeks as her group look over from his way.

Jaune chuckled "Look.." He pointed, catching the attention of the team "somebody already noticed how charming I am" Jaune puffed his chest, looking at them with his chin up high.

Phyrra stifled laugh "I don't think it's you they're looking at, Jaune." Phyrra pointed to the opposite corridor.

The attention given at them changed as two familiar figure walks towards them, mostly to the blonde boy looking at the teams way. The confidence emitting between the two get almost all the attention. It was rather made some intimidated but others were not so much.

"Oh my gosh!, oh my gosh!. He's looking this way!." One of the girl, in the group behind the team, squealed in excitement "You think Keyon's finally noticed me?" She asked her friends.

With Your hands thrown inside your pockets. You look up and wave at the teams which returning the look your way "Hey guys!" You chorused. You walk past Keyon and jogged towards them "had a good night sleep?" You asked.

Judging by the looks of the girls, you already got the answer. You look at Jaune and his teams looking quiet the opposite, refreshed and ready. Keyon stooped besides you and looked at the teams.

"Good Morning" He plainly greeted, looking down on his wristwatch "I guess you all have few hours spare of time. Freshen yourselves up" He looks at Ruby, which was not looking that good "Seems that you needed it too" and back at the others "We'll just meet you guys here if ever the Headmaster asks us to fetch you guys up"

Without any other words. Keyon paced back, turning to his heels and walk down the same hallway You and Keyon came. Watching him leave, you look back to the team and soon returned the attention. You gave them a smile "So, had a good sleep" You back tracked.

"We do, but i don't know if they" Jaune points to the other team.

"Slightly" Blake marked earning a nod from Weiss "Until someone almost burned our eyes out" Weiss says, shooting a look at Ruby, who is smiling at them.

"You know, [Name]." Yang started "I like you."

You felt your cheeks burned "O-oh, really?. I..uh" You stammered, why not?, coming from the bright Beauty how can you not tense up.

Blake nudged Yang, who just noticed you took it in a different way. Her cheeks flared up and opened her mouth "N-not..in a.. romantic way. I-i like you..but just as a friend" she cleared.

You let out a deep sigh "R-right, hehe.." Your lips pulled up to the side. "It's great. I mean, it's great that I made you guys comfortable enough." You flashed them a bright smile.

Yang nodded, averting her eyes every now and then, feeling embarrassed by you. "Well, yeah." She replied. She nudged her head to the left. "But your friend there" She said talking about Keyon, who's already at the end of the hallway. "Needs to really work on it."

You flick your hand, dismissing her sentence. "Don't worry about him, he's just like that but he's good guy."

"I doubt that." You hear a girl mumble.

Her snowy, white hair falls down to her back. A blush slowly creeps up from your face as you stare at her. You never been this close on seeing a girl only in her night dress. How it was ironic when her icy grey eyes could burn you down like it can melt you to a puddle from where you were standing just only by her gaze. You feel your heart beat quicken.

She arched a brow. "What are you staring at?" She furiously asked.

You averted your gaze from her. "N-nothing." You replied, mentally palming yourself when you stuttered.

You placed a rolled hand above your lips and cleared your throat. "Well..I'll best be off." You announced. "Please feel free to roam the campus and stay away from the forest." You remind before turning to your heels and walk away, giving them a backward wave.

The teams watch you leave before turning their attention towards the cold heiress. "What?" She asked, clearly confused why they're looking at her.

Ruby giggles. "Oh nothing." She says, amused by Weiss that is totally oblivious to what just happened.

"Whatever." Weiss rolled her eyes and walked back inside the room. Blake followed as well as Ruby.

Yang looked at the other team and jot her chin up. "We'll see you later." She said before shutting the door.


End file.
